


The Woods

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Valentine Loves Stars, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure we’re not lost?”</p><p>“Just trust me, okay?”</p><p>Valentine huffed a frustrated sigh, which the chill night air turned to a frosty mist.  He would have liked to believe that his brother wouldn’t get them lost in the middle of the woods when it was below freezing, he really would, but he could only kid himself so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods

“Are you sure we’re not lost?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

Valentine huffed a frustrated sigh, which the chill night air turned to a frosty mist. He would have liked to believe that his brother wouldn’t get them lost in the middle of the woods when it was below freezing, he really would, but he could only kid himself so much.

“Could we have maybe done this during the day?” he asked. “Or like, possibly at a time when there wasn’t snow on the ground?”

“First of all, you’re the one with the winter birthday, smartass,” Mercutio said, grinning and giving Valentine a little jab with his elbow. “Second of all, do you want your present or not?”

Valentine rolled his eyes, but stopped complaining and tried to concentrate instead on keeping warm as he trudged after his brother through the snow. Mercutio, at least, seemed confident in the direction they were headed; not once during their trek had he stopped smiling to himself.

Eventually they reached a wide clearing, blanketed in pristine white snow, and before Mercutio even opened his mouth to say so, Valentine knew that this is what he’d wanted him to see. Because all at once, the sky burst down on him from the gap in the trees: a perfect, undiluted riot of stars.

Valentine’s mouth dropped into a gape, eyes wide as they marked Jupiter, blazing fiercely, Orion sprawled magnificently across the night, Gemini, Taurus, Auriga, Perseus… and every single visible star in between.

“I know you always complain about the light pollution by our place,” Mercutio said. “So I went on a little scavenger hunt to find a place where there wasn’t so much.”

For a moment Valentine could only nod, still drinking in the thousands of crisp pinpricks of light. Then, so suddenly Mercutio nearly stumbled back into the snow, Valentine hugged him.

“This is perfect,” he said. “Thank you.”


End file.
